In Good Company
by socalloutmyname
Summary: Ça va sembler un peu ridicule, peu importe la manière dont Sasuke le formule. "Je vois des gens morts" est une manière embarrassante de le dire, et "je suis à moitié un esprit" semble être un truc que Sakura pourrait dire lorsqu'elle est défoncée jusque tout là haut. Donc il se résout simplement à un haussement d'épaules. (TRADUCTION de In Good Company par weialala) NaruSasu


bonjour/bonsoir!

je tiens à rappeler que ceci est une traduction d'un chef-d'oeuvre; In Good Company de weialala, disponible sur la même plateforme

cette fiction deal avec un sujet qui peut déranger je le sais, c'est la dépression, donc pay cautious s'il vous plaît !

je n'ai pas de bêta pour le moment donc il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes et je m'en excuse

\+ c'est un UA, donc les personnages ne sont pas 100% représentatif des caractères qu'on a sur Naruto, je préviens juste. mais essayez de laisser une chance à cette fiction, elle en vaut vraiment la peine

bonne lecture!

* * *

 **chapter one: wayward yolk**

Sasuke buvait le jaune de son second oeuf—cru, parce que Sasuke ne l'admettra jamais, mais il ne connaissait pas _d'autre manière_ pour les manger, sa mère n'ayant jamais eu le temps de lui apprendre ce genre de trucs—quand il entend un bruit d'étouffement.

Il pose alors son verre en un _thunk_ décisif et casse ensuite un troisième oeuf contre le bord de son mug. _Brièvement, momentanément,_ son Sharingan s'enflamme. C'est son imagination, il le sait, parce qu'il avait toléré les bavardages incessants de Sakura et Naruto pendant trois heures, et il peut encore entendre l'écho de leur conversation retentir dans ses oreilles (Peut-être que tu _devrais pas_ couper tes cheveux, Naruto, faisait remarquer Sakura, Une courte queue de cheval pourrait bien t'aller. Vraiment, Sakura? Parce que _Iruka-sensei_ avait fait pousser ses cheveux quand il était plus jeune, et je voulais—et où est Kakashi-sensei? Il est tellement en retard…)

Sasuke frotte l'arête de son nez, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas penser au mal de tête qui s'installait doucement dans son crâne: un _thud-thud-thud_ bien familier dans ses oreilles. Il avait pensé, enfin seulement pendant les premiers jours, que Sakura et Naruto devenir amis serait une bonne chose. Mais maintenant, ils lui cassent les oreilles, ne lui laissant même plus les quelques moments de silence tendus qui définissaient si bien leur relation autrefois. Maintenant…

Maintenant, il est en jour de congé, sous la permission de Kakashi Hatake—qui n'est jamais arrivé, pense Sasuke en un froncement de sourcils—et donc, c'est comme ceci qu'il s'était retrouvé avec pas grand-chose à faire. Il aurait pu s'entraîner avec Naruto, mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'il devrait payer l'excessif montant de bols de ramen que Naruto lui demanderait ensuite.

Mais encore une fois—

Sasuke casse accidentellement un oeuf, dans son énervement, quand il se rappelle de ce détail.

Encore une fois, Naruto n'était pas vraiment intéressé quand Sasuke avait refusé de manger avec lui, parce que… « Neji, » avait murmuré le blond sous son souffle, avant de compléter ses paroles avec un _sourire_. N'est-ce-pas putain de précieux? Naruto et Neji _foutu_ Hyuuga.

« Spec-fucking-tacular, » grommelle Sasuke, en balançant les coquilles d'oeufs à la poubelle. Il lèche les quelques gouttes de jaune sur ses doigts avant de l'entendre encore, ce bruit de _haut-le-coeur étouffé_. Dès qu'il entend le bruit, son regard se dirige derrière son épaule, et il fronce les sourcils lorsqu'un aperçu de son salon lui parvient, salon qui débordait de différents parchemins, armes, cartes et vêtements. Et les boîtes à emporter des ramens d'Ichiraku.

Son attention revient aux oeufs. C'est pas comme si il _avait envie_ de manger des ramen avec cet idiot.

Et d'ailleurs, se répète Sasuke à lui-même d'une manière décidée, en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, il avait de la lessive à faire. Une pile entière qui occupait tout un coin de la pièce. Et même Naruto, en putain de roi de l'observation qu'il est, avait remarqué que Sasuke portait le même tee-shirt pendant ces trois derniers jours. Il regarde brièvement à l'incriminé _KONOHA SUMMER FESTIVAL 2002 tee-shirt_ , tacheté de boue désormais, et qui paraît si vieux et déchiré que Sakura avait déclaré que c'était un crime de le posséder encore, mais il ne pouvait pas être si mauvais, Sasuke était sûr qu'il pouvait encore le porter encore un soir de plus…

Sasuke pousse alors la porte de sa salle de bain d'un pied, et dépose le verre de jaune d'oeufs sur le lavabo. La salle de bain est si petite qu'elle n'a même pas de comptoir pour ledit lavabo, il y a juste assez de place pour un meuble derrière le miroir. Ses yeux restent fixés sur le verre de jaune d'oeuf tandis que sa main déboutonne son pantalon, en face de la cuvette des toilettes. Manger des oeufs crus pouvait vraiment avoir un côté étrange, mais il avait besoin de ses protéines, bien sûr, et il n'avait pas vraiment l'envie de faire quelque chose d'un oeuf, ou d'en vouloir faire sortir quelque chose. Il y a plus d'une décennie, sa mère avait l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses pour lui…

En un léger grognement—ce putain de fils de pute d'Itachi qui lui avait même pris la joie d'oeufs bien préparés de sa foutue et misérable existence—Sasuke tire la chasse d'eau des toilettes avec son pied avant de reprendre son verre de jaune d'oeufs dans le lavabo.

Il incline le verre contre ses lèvres afin de prendre une grande gorgée de ces foutus jaunes d'oeufs, dans un état d'esprit plus que déterminé désormais. C'est le plan d'attaque pour aujourd'hui, pense-t-il en finissant son petit-déjeuner. Il s'essuie alors la bouche du dos de sa main, marchant alors vers sa _un-peu-moins_ que petite chambre, ses pensées alors se dirigent doucement vers le fait que ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée de sortir ce soir—

« Ce gamin n'a-t-il _aucune_ hygiène? »

« Ce minable n'a même pas lavé ses mains. »

Et il n'existe aucun, possiblement aucun, moyen que Sasuke n'aie pas pu entendre cela, parce que _ça s'était passé juste en face de lui_. Par pur instinct, il se stoppe afin d'éviter de foncer dans la personne qui _devrait_ être en face de lui—mais ne l'était pas, il panique alors— et son pied s'emmêle dans un de ses tee-shirt vulgairement jeté sur le sol. « Putain— » Il tombe alors la tête en première, avant même qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, des jaunes d'oeufs s'échappent de sa tasse pour s'écraser contre le tapis, quelques vêtements, et les draps de son lit. Il se met alors en position de défense, un kunai détenu dans sa main une seconde plus tard, accroupi contre le sol. Sasuke respire par le nez, une lente, longue et facile respiration, parce qu'il y avait des gens ici et qu'il ne pouvait pas les voir.

 _Reste sérieux, Uchiha_ , se dit-il en agrippant le kunai avec plus de force, les phalanges alors blanches et ses os qui en craquent presque dû à la pression exercée. Il balaye la pièce du regard et ses yeux atterrissent sur la tâche jaunâtre de jaune d'oeufs juste en face de lui, accusatrice, une véritable preuve qu'il a bien entendu des voix. Parce que peu importe à quel point la chambre de Sasuke peut être encombrée, il ne tombe _jamais_. Il entend un rire, puis ensuite:

« C'est bien, gamin. Aie peur du wayward yolk*. »

« Contre quoi se défend-il? »

« Tu peux voir quelque chose? »

« Non… bizarre. »

Silence, encore. Sasuke se retourne, le coeur battant à vive allure. Il _avait entendu_ ça. Il y a des voix, trois—quatre voix distinctes. Elles n'appartiennent pas à ses voisins. Ça ne peut pas être ses voisins, parce que ces voix sont juste _là—_ une qui avait retenti derrière lui, une à côté de lui, une devant lui, et encore une autre, vers la porte. Il ne peut rien sentir à part l'odeur nauséabonde habituelle de son appartement, il ne peut rien entendre à part les bruits habituels qui viennent des escaliers. Et il ne peut sentir aucun chakra à part ceux sur lesquels il garde toujours un oeil: Naruto, un éclat féroce, lumineux, quelque part dans le centre du village; celui de Sakura, un éclat ferme, et fort ; et celui de Kakashi, aux allures nerveuses et de rapide éclair dans la tour Hokage. Rien d'autre. Ses jambes commencent à vaciller d'adrénaline désormais, et il bouge sa position de quelques centimètres, le souffle toujours aussi court.

« C'est quoi son problème? »

« Ça m'dépasse. »

« Où êtes-vous? » siffle Sasuke, se détestant ensuite pour ceci. _Ne jamais appeler un ennemi_ ** _,_** avait chuchoté la voix de Kakashi dans son esprit lorsque Sasuke s'avance petit à petit du salon, là où ses armes sont disposées. _Ne jamais reveler ses faiblesses_. Mais il ne peut pas voir, _il ne pouvait rien voir_. « Montrez-vous. »

« Okay. Il est complètement fou. » lâche la voix juste à côté de lui.

« _Où être-vous_? » Gronde le jeune homme. Et cela prend seulement une centième de secondes à ses yeux de se saigner jusqu'à faire apparaître ses Sharingan, un putain de réflexe si instinctif qu'il ne le remarque même pas jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses sens se décupler douloureusement, une vision teintée d'un rouge aux bords, son mal de tête qui semble n'être plus qu'un fort coup de tonnerre entre ses oreilles désormais.

Et c'est là qu'il les voit, flânant nonchalamment à différents coins de la pièce : un qui est assis sur son lit, légèrement en avant pour le regarder, des cheveux noirs qui débordent jusque sur ses épaules. Un autre se tenant juste à côté de lui, presque dominant. Le champ de vision de Sasuke s'étend, jusqu'à voir un petit sourire amusée et des sourcils gris froncés. Un troisième— _était-ce Naruto_? Non, cela ne peut être—il est assis sur son bureau, regardant fixement les parchemins qui étaient étendus à plat. Et un quatrième, « Sarutobi-sensei, » se murmure Sasuke et instinctivement, il abandonne la position défensive qu'il avait adopté jusqu'ici, se laissant retombé sur un genou, avec une révérence. « Hokage-sama. », et il reste comme cela pendant la moitié d'une seconde avant que cela ne le choque, la totale absurdité de cette histoire, il se repositionne sur ses jambes une nouvelle fois. « _Quoi_? »

« Ah, » marmonne Sarutobi, qui semble un peu surpris. Cette expression disparaît rapidement. « Sasuke, tu peux me voir. »

 _Il avait parlé_ , pense Sasuke et recule d'un pas par réflexe, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième, jusqu'à que son pied glisse sur le jaune d'oeuf renversé sur le sol. Les yeux de Sarutobi se plissent en un rire— _il est mort, il ne devrait pas être ici_ — et il désigne d'un geste de main le reste des personnes présentes ici. « Excuse-nous d'être passé ici sans même avoir prévenu, mais nous entamions une promenade à Konoha, et je voulais présenter à mes amis ici présent— »

La sonnerie d'entrée l'arrête net, un bruit perçant et insistant dans l'appartement, et Sarutobi tombe dans le silence. Sasuke tressaille à ce bruit, mais garde ses yeux entraînés sur Sarutobi ( _mort, mort, mort, mort_ ). Une demi-seconde, et un lourd frappement. « _Sasuke_! Ouvre, ou j'défonce ta porte! »

Naruto.

« Visiteur, » dit l'homme aux cheveux gris et agita son pouce en direction de la porte. « Il a pas l'air très content. »

« J'suis sérieux, Sasuke! Tu ferais mieux d'ouvrir cette porte, ou je te jure que— » Sasuke s'avance vers ladite porte. C'est un piège, une illusion. _Itachi_ , murmure une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête. Ce qui devrait dire que Naruto était en danger, donc il devait sortir Naruto de là, parce que cet idiot _finirait vraiment par défoncer_ cette porte si Sasuke ne l'ouvrait pas. « —t'es dans ton foutu taudis parce que— »

Itachi est ici, mais comment avait-il pu pénétrer dans Konoha aussi facilement? Comment Sasuke était tombé dans cette foutue illusion aveuglement, et quelle sorte d'illusion était-ce? Sasuke sort de la chambre, garde toujours ses yeux sur le Hokage et les trois autres. Il marche quelques pas à travers le salon et tripote derrière lui afin de trouver la poignée de la porte, les mains suantes, tendues à cause de l'effort qu'il devait faire pour ne pas les laisser paraître trembler. « —Sasuke, connard, arrête de m'ignorer— »

Sasuke ouvre la porte en une fraction de seconde. Il ne daigne même pas se retourner vers le blond, grommelant ensuite, « Pas maintenant, idiot. Dégage. »

« C'est quoi ce bordel? Tu me fous dehors pour du _porno_? »

« Idiot, j'veux dire. Pars, va chercher le Hokage. » Il s'apprête à refermer la porte quand Naruto pousse celle-ci contre Sasuke. Elle le heurte en plein milieu du dos, lui coupant le souffle. Maintenant, Naruto est à l'intérieur, les cheveux dans tous les sens avec des mèches couleur de paille— _blondes_ qui s'échouent tout autour de son visage. Il ignore alors la mauvaise humeur du blond, « C'est quoi ton problème? » à la place, il le pousse, le dos contre la porte, utilise son corps afin de se projeter contre le sien. Ça doit être son instinct—toutes ces putains d'années où il a sauvé le foutu cul de cet idiot—parce que Sasuke taît le réflexe de protéger ses propres fesses et se laisse si terriblement, horriblement ouvert à tout attaque alors qu'il regarde droit dans les yeux les intrus. « Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu— »

« Tais-toi, putain d'idiot. » Sasuke glisse sa main derrière lui, agrippe le kunai qui devait pendre sur la cuisse de Naruto, regardant toujours les personnes qui les fixent d'une manière curieuse.

« Arrête de me _tripoter_ , gros pervers! » Naruto chasse la main de Sasuke de sa cuisse et donne un coup de genou en plein milieu du dos du brun. Mais, toujours, Sasuke garde sa position— _le protéger, le protéger, le protéger_ —et ses Sharingan apparaissent si soudainement qu'il avait senti une pression à l'arrière de son crâne.

Naruto est dans la ligne de mire des intrus, et Sasuke se doit de le protéger. Un, deux, trois, quatre techniques d'invocation, une morsure sur son doigt afin que le sang s'y découle et étalé en un demi-cercle, et un mur protecteur fait son apparition autour de Naruto. Ils sont à 700 mètres de la porte qui mène à ses armes étendus sur une table. Sauter, atterrir, s'accroupir, et il a une épée dans la main, un kunai dans l'autre. Jugeant les formes de chakra de ces personnes, ils sont puissants. Il n'a aucune chance contre eux. « Naruto, » dit-il doucement. « Pars. Cherche l'Hokage— »

« Naruto, » l'un des hommes laisse échapper avant de se traîner à l'intérieur du salon. Il hésite pendant une moitié de seconde, et fait ensuite quelques pas tremblants vers Naruto. Et la barrière autour de Naruto n'est pas assez forte, ne sera jamais assez forte contre un homme dont le chakra fait hérisser les cheveux de Sasuke.

« Reste loin de lui, » il gronde, se tenant aussi droit qu'il le pouvait sans perdre sa position. L'homme semble surpris pendant quelque moment et se stoppe.

« Excuse-moi? » l'homme demande, semblant amusé, comme s'il se moquait de Sasuke.

« Un pas de plus vers lui, un centimètre, et je te tuerai, » menace Sasuke, surpris à l'honnêteté de ses morts. Son sang bouillonne, vrombissant à l'intérieur de ses veines en synchronisme avec le mantra qui résonnait dans sa tête— _le protéger, le protéger, le sortir d'ici_ —

« Mais bon sang, il se passe quoi? » Naruto s'avance de deux lent pas autour de Sasuke, brisant la barrière protectrice, et se dirige vers la cuisine, marmonnant sous son souffle quelque chose en rapport avec les porcs, Uchiha foutu Sasuke qui ne peut même pas nettoyer après lui, et qui est _défoncé,_ et qui lit du porno par-dessus tout ça—

Sasuke regarde, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, parce que son appartement est tellement petit que Naruto est pratiquement en train de marcher entre les bras de l'ennemi à ce stade.

« Naruto, ne— » Et Naruto marche _juste à travers_ le type, passant à travers lui sans même un regard, mais visiblement, il en avait tremblé. Le corps de l'homme vacille avant de redevenir solide. Il regarde en-dessous de lui pendant une seconde, jette un coup d'oeil vers Sasuke avec des yeux plissés avant de se tourner pour suivre Naruto à travers la cuisine. Sasuke bouge brusquement, son instinct d'Uchiha si aiguisé que ce sont un, deux, trois kunais qui se dirigent vers les points vitaux de l'inconnu, son épée déjà en position pour transpercer sa jugulaire, ses cordes aussi tranchantes qu'un rasoir entre ses doigts, s'entourant autour du torse de l'ennemi et tirés si fort que c'était sûr qu'elles couperaient son corps en deux—

Les kunais atterrissent en un bruit sourd contre le sol, se logeant contre sa matière boisée et dure. Son épée, elle, bascule dans le vent, le renversant presque par le manque de résistance—il s'était attendu à ce qu'une tête roule contre le sol avec toute l'énergie pourvue dans ce coup—et ses cordes retombent pathétiquement contre ses jambes, molles et sans une trace de sang.

L'homme se stoppe dans sa quête jusqu'à la cuisine et se tourne pour regarder Sasuke, un sourcil levé. « C'en est assez. » Il tire sur les manches de sa veste, avant d'hausser les épaules. « Arrête de t'interférer. »

La paume de Sasuke vacille à cause de son chakra—il doit le tuer vite, rapidement, efficacement, et quelle autre manière serait supérieure à celle-ci? Il anéantirait le coeur de l'homme pour avoir cherché de se rapprocher de Naruto—

« Ça suffit, fils. »

Mais c'est déjà fait, et le moment d'après, l'appartement est empli de milliers de pépiements d'oiseaux, ses veines tressautent à cause de l'amas d'énergie qu'il a fourni derrière cette attaque. Sasuke concentre un peu de chakra au niveau de ses yeux, aiguisant davantage ses sharingan : 1,2 pas vers la droite, et l'homme pourra échapper à cette attaque, mais Sasuke serait préparé à cette éventualité avec un kunai; 0,34 centimètre vers la gauche, et il pourrait attaquer le point faible de Sasuke, mais tous les cas, le ninja prendrait le coup et jettera sa main à travers la poitrine de l'ennemi.

 _C'est une technique d'assassin_ , lui avait raconté Kakashi un jour. _Utilise-la quand tu veux tuer_.

Dans les courtes seize années de sa vie, Sasuke l'avait utilisé de manière efficace quatre fois. C'est la cinquième—et la boule de chakra continue à grandir, continue à scintiller et crépite d'énergie. Il ne _savait_ même pas qu'il pouvait en faire un aussi puissant—et Sasuke serait _fichu_ si il rate cette fois-ci.

Les yeux de l'homme se plissent légèrement lorsque Sasuke disparait quand il se jette vers lui, se forçant lui-même vers l'avant avec du chakra, les yeux tourbillonnant vers une couleur rouge. « J'ai dit reste _loin_ de lui. »

Dans la cuisine, Naruto se met à hurler à plein poumons, « Sasuke, espèce de taré, qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire— »

Et puis une douce, mais en même temps froide pression se fait sentir contre sa nuque, au sommet de sa colonne vertébral, et soudainement, le chakra dans sa main se frise et tombe dans le silence, envoyant Sasuke valdinguer contre le sol, sa tête douloureusement frappée contre la matière boisée.

Sa vision se fade jusqu'au noir, au même moment où il entend un Naruto surpris, « Sasuke! »

* * *

Kakashi est là quand il se réveille.

« Naruto, » halète Sasuke avant de se forcer à s'assoir, les yeux hagards. « Où est Naruto? Est-ce qu'il— »

Comme si c'était fait exprès, la porte s'ouvre et le blond fait son entrée. Il est habillé d'une paire de jeans sombres et d'un tee-shirt ample noir, les manches retroussées autour de ses coudes. « Espèce de connard! Tu pouvais pas m'attendre avant de te réveiller? Mais non! Tu vis dans un taudis, et j'ai dû vider ta poubelle et— »

« T'as vidé la poubelle? »

« Et j'ai fait ton linge, ta vaisselle, organisé tes parchemins en ordre alphabétique… » une voix intervint. « Le gamin s'est mis en quatre et a nettoyé tout ce foutu appartement. »

« Ça doit être un tic nerveux, » intervient quelqu'un, poliment.

Dans son inquiétude, les yeux de Naruto sont presque d'un bleu glacial, et il secoue sa main vivement, d'une manière étrange. « Je voulais pas— »

« T'as rien fait de bizarre, Naruto, » coupe Kakashi doucement. Il pose sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto et le dirige vers la porte. « Va prévenir l'Hokage qu'il n'y a rien de quoi s'inquiéter. »

Naruto fronce les sourcils et pousse Kakashi afin de hisser de nouveau vers Sasuke. « T'es malade? Est-ce que c'était la marque maudite? » La main de Sasuke couvre instinctivement le tatouage sur son cou, et il enfonce ses ongles dedans, essayant de ne pas grimacer à l'expression que Naruto arborait.

« Marque maudite? Quelle marque maudite? » une voix questionne, et la tête de Sasuke pivote vers la gauche.

« Ces mecs, » Sasuke expire. Naruto ne se rappelle pas?

« Il y avait pas d'mecs, Sasuke, » dit le blond presque désolé, ses yeux craintifs attendant la réaction de Sasuke. _Il n'y avait pas d'hommes_ , se répète Sasuke à lui-même et le dit une nouvelle fois, juste pour être sûr. Mais il n'y a pas de temps pour la surprise parce que l'expression qu'affiche le visage de Naruto—était-ce de la pitié?— adoucit ses traits en un instant.

Il a assez de problèmes dans le crâne. Entendre des voix et voir des choses ne seraient rien de plus en addition. « Bien sûr. »

« Oh, mais on était bien là, » dit une voix railleuse.

« Tu nous as vu, fils. »

« T'as presque essayé de me tuer— »

« T'es déjà mort, Namikaze— »

« Peut-être qu'on devrait arrêter, » intervient la voix de Sarutobi. « Il peut nous entendre. »

Sasuke ignore la peur irrationnelle qui se niche au creux de sa colonne vertébral. « Naruto, » dit Kakashi d'un ton patient. « C'était un ordre. L'Hokage, maintenant, s'il te plaît. »

L'expression qu'affiche le visage de Naruto adoucit même les yeux de Kakashi, et le blond se lève. Il pose ses yeux sur Sasuke, son visage glissant entre tellement d'émotions aussi différentes les une que les autres qu'il est difficile de suivre. Ils se regardent pendant quelques minutes avant que Naruto ne lève sa main et tape Sasuke sur la tête. Fort. « Qu'est-ce que— »

« Fais-moi encore quelque chose comme ça Sasuke, » laisse échapper Naruto, la voix basse, « Et j'arrache tes couilles. »

Et puis il part dans un flash bleu, noir, et doré. Sasuke frotte sa tête, remarquant que son bras était recouvert de bandage. Le bras qu'il avait utilisé pour le Chidori. Les bandages sont énormes, partant alors de son coude jusqu'à envelopper chacun de ses doigts. Kakashi attend jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bruit sourd de la porte avant de se retourner vers le brun. « Bien, » dit-il poliment, et Sasuke connait assez Kakashi pour savoir exactement ce que ce genre de ton lui réservait. La dernière fois que Sasuke avait abusé du Chidori—pour une mort inutile, juste un coup pour son égo, un coup qui avait mis Sakura en danger—Kakashi a usé de la même voix pour inviter Sasuke à une session d'entraînement. Il avait passé trois jours à l'hôpital juste après.

Kakashi le regarde lorsqu'il tripote ses bandages, essayant de révéler à quel point il s'était fait du mal. Les bandages tombent délicatement de sa main et il grimace à ce qu'il voit. Il y a de grosses marques rouges qui le recouvrent jusqu'à son coude, et sa paume de main est ornée de profondes lésions cicatricielles, noires.

« T'as fait explosé les voies de chakra de tes deux derniers doigts parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prendre la charge, » explique Kakashi avant de s'accouder à la commode, qui est propre, Sasuke remarque, et ne peut s'empêcher d'être impressionné face à l'efficacité de Naruto. « Ton pouce, indexe et ton majeur sont intacts, donc tu pourras encore faire des jutsus. Grâce à Sakura. »

Sasuke incline ses doigts et est presque plié par la douleur qui agite son bras. Il prend quelques longues respirations jusqu'à ce que le brouillard qui avait voilé sa vue se dissipe. « Pourquoi t'es là? »

« Tout le village a ressenti ce que tu as fait, Uchiha » dit Kakashi, le ton toujours aussi amiable. Il se stoppe pendant une seconde avant de continuer, toujours aussi poliment ce qui fait hérisser les poils de Sasuke d'anticipation, « Tu devrais te reposer. »

Kakashi se releva alors du bureau avant de sortir de la chambre. Sasuke le regarde les yeux plissés. Il doit y avoir quelque chose de plus, devrait y avoir quelque chose de plus—Au niveau de la porte, Kakashi se retourne, comme s'il avait quelque chose d'important. « Oh, et Sasuke, l'Hokage m'a récemment dit que le puit du Monument est vide. Remplis le d'eau du lac demain soir. »

Sasuke ne peut s'empêcher lui-même. « Comment? » lâche-t-il, et grimace dès le moment où le mot fût dit.

Même avec ce masque, Sasuke peut imaginer le sourire de Kakashi. « Avec un sceau, bien sûr. »

* * *

Le puit du Monument n'est pas vraiment un puit. C'est un bassin décoratif artificiel, installé vers la fin du règne du Troisième Hokage en honneur de tous les combattants morts durant la Grande Guerre.

Sasuke jette l'eau du vingt-troisième sceau et regarde la petite flaque en-dessous de ses pieds. Son bras gauche le fait souffrir, lourd à cause des bandages. Sa paume de main droite pulse, pile à l'endroit où la marque du sceau s'était imprimé contre sa peau. Mais heureusement que le lac n'est qu'à deux cent mètres à pieds du rivage.

 _Kanaye_ , appelle-t-il dans son esprit. Il y a un éclatement de chakra, mais le serpent n'apparaît pas. « Fils de pute, » marmonne Sasuke sous son souffle. Il lève ses bras en l'air juste en face de lui avant de faire quelques techniques d'invocation, grimaçant lorsque le chakra passe par les surexploitées voies de son bras gauche. Et une demie seconde passe, et un serpent apparaît pour affronter son regard juste en face de lui.

C'est un black mamba, si gris et brillant que sa couleur se mélange presque à l'aube. « Bien, ça serait mieux que tu me récompenses avec des rats pour ça, » murmure Kanaye et se glisse autour du bras de Sasuke, mordant rapidement le dos de sa main avant de s'enrouler paresseusement autour de son cou. Sasuke suce à la blessure que Kanaye vient de causer, fronçant des sourcils lorsqu'il goûte quelque chose de doux.

« Arrête de me mordre avec du poison, » siffle Sasuke en language serpent et gratte distraitement le bas ventre de Kanaye.

« J'espère que t'en mourras un de ces jours. » Kanaye tourne sa tête afin d'apprivoiser ce qui l'entoure. « Quoi? Pas de combat? »

« Nan, _sérieux_. Tu crois? »

Les dents de Kanaye s'enfouissent dans la carotide de Sasuke. « Beaucoup de poison dans cette morsure, » murmure le serpent, sombre. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Aide-moi à guérir, » répond Sasuke, la voix basse, embarrassée par sa demande. Mais ce sont ses serpents, et ils l'ont vu dans de pire condition—après qu'Orochimaru l'avait torturé la première fois, et quand il s'était traîné de retour à Konoha, ramenant le corps d'Orochimaru derrière lui—donc il avale sa fierté et défait ses bandages. Kanaye se glisse avec une légère pression autour de la blessure de son bras gauche, sa langue glissant sur les blessures de sa paume de main afin de les goûter. Il fait près d'un mètre, est encore un adolescent dans ses années serpents, mais quand il s'enroule autour du bras de Sasuke, il couvre presque chaque centimètre de sa peau.

« Bien, » Kanaye murmure, et tombe dans le silence. Sasuke ressent la poussée soigneuse et contemplative de la poussée du chakra du serpent, douce et apaisante face au bouillonnement de son sang.

Trois heures plus tard—quand Sasuke porte son cinquante-troisième sceau—Kanaye casse le silence, « Je m'ennuie », et il serre son étreinte autour du bras de Sasuke.

« Si tu me serres encore une fois j'vais éventrer tes testicules avec un kunai, » intervient Sasuke en langue humaine—parce qu'il ne sait pas encore comment dire « testicules » en serpent.

Kanaye et tous les autres serpents occupent une place dans l'esprit de Sasuke où ils ont accès à ses pensées. Donc ce n'était pas surprenant que Kanaye dise en langue humaine, ayant aussi l'air amusé qu'un serpent pouvait avoir: « Testicules, nom, partie du système reproductif masculin. Répète après moi. » Il se stoppe un moment afin de vérifier que Sasuke porte son attention sur lui avant de siffler un long mot ressemblant à quelque chose de vulgaire.

Ce mot-là ne ressemble pas du tout à testicules. « Kunai, » Sasuke murmure, toujours en langue humaine, sentant ses lèvres le piquer, « Rencontre les testicules de Kanaye. »

« Testicules, » kanaye répète, et siffle le mot encore, qui est maintenant plus long et vulgaire qu'avant? Sasuke l'ignore, mais quand il s'en alla au lac afin de rempli le sceau, il fait bien exprès de plonger son bras gauche—et Kanaye— dans l'eau.

Kanaye le mord.

* * *

Quand il se réveille, Kanaye a disparu. Son bras gauche tremble, et il a des crampes aux jambes à cause de la punition d'hier, et quand il lit 10:07 sur l'horloge, il sait qu'il est en retard pour l'entraînement. Encore.

Sasuke s'engouffre péniblement dans la salle de bain et se débrouille pour être prêt en deux minutes. Quand il ouvre son armoire emplie de vêtements propres, il remarque que le bordel qui était roi des lieux avant avait disparu et était remplacé par des rangées de paires de pantalons soigneusement pendus, et des tee-shirts bien pliées dans de bonnes et droites rangées. « Un toc, hein, idiot? » marmonne Sasuke sous son souffle, et tira une paire de pantalons et un vieux tee-shirt qu'il a pu ou pas utilisé pour nettoyé le comptoir de la cuisine.

Il n'a pas le temps de se raser, et il frotte nerveusement sa barbe avant d'attacher son kunai sur sa cuisse. Il sait que quelque part dans l'appartement, Kanaye est en train de se reposer. Ça doit être à cause des serpents, Sasuke pense. Il commence à devenir comme eux—paresseux, indolent et complètement désintéressé par faire quelque chose des vingt-quatre heures que contient une journée.

Ou peut-être que c'est l'influence de Kakashi.

 _Kanaye_ , il appelle dans son esprit mais personne ne répond. Donc il recommence, cette fois-ci en langue serpent. « Kanaye. »

« Là, » Kanaye répond, et l'instant d'après, il s'enroule autour de la blessure de Sasuke.

« J'suis en retard, » il explique. « T'aurais dû me réveiller. »

« J'dormais aussi, » Kanaye répond et se pose confortablement contre la peau de Sasuke. Et la guérison recommence: douce, des contacts agréables qui font démanger sa peau. « Garde-moi aujourd'hui aussi. Je te guérirai. »

« J'pensais que tu serais fatigué, » Sasuke dit, et ferme la porte de son appartement derrière lui. Le serpent l'a guéri toute la journée d'hier, et même la nuit. Il est à la moitié des escaliers lorsqu'il réalise que peut-être—juste peut-être—quelques invocations protectrices autour de sa porte pourraient ne pas être une mauvaise idée aujourd'hui. Il remonta alors les marches jusqu'à la porte de son appartement pour effectuer les invocations nécessaires.

« Ne me sous-estime pas. » Kanaye se stoppe pour observer les sceaux de Sasuke. « Tu deviens paranoïaque. »

« J'préfère qu'on parle pas de ça, » répond le brun en finissant.

Sur son bras, Kanaye baille ouvertement, révélant deux dents aussi pointues que des lames de rasoirs. Sa langue sort en un « hiss » une fois, puis une deuxième fois avant de demander, « Tu vas voir Dog-Master* aujourd'hui? »

Dog-Master dans la langue serpent veut dire Kakashi. Les serpents de Sasuke ont des noms pour chacune des personnes présentes dans sa vie: Fox-Child pour Naruto, Time-Witch pour l'Hokage, et Plum-Wine pour Sakura. Ils ne lui ont pas encore dit comment il l'appelait lui.

« Comme toujours, » Sasuke répond, et essaye de ne pas penser au fait que l'équipe de Shikamaru ont déjà commencé les missions indépendantes. Parce que, Shikamaru a en fait déjà passé l'examen chuunin—et Sasuke ne l'a pas. Sasuke passe son doigt sur la marque maudite sur son cou automatiquement, la grattant jusqu'à ce que sa peau commence à brûler.

« Fudo dit que c'est bien que t'aies toujours un maître. » Kanaye bouge doucement autour de son bras, à la recherche éternelle d'une position plus confortable, et se tait encore pour traiter ses blessures. Le temps que Sasuke arrive au pont, il est déjà 10h35, et Sakura a cet étincellement dangereux dans ses yeux.

« Un, t'es en retard, » gronde la rose quand Sasuke les rejoint. « Deux, c'était quoi ce truc stupide, stupide, _stupide_ l'autre jour? »

Naruto se rajoute. « Et il _m_ 'insulte d'idiot! »

« J'arrive pas à te _croire_ , Sasuke— »

« Et j'ai même pas de 'merci' pour avoir nettoyé son bordel! »

« T'as nettoyé son appartement, Naruto? Oh, merci _Dieu_ , il vit comme un porc. »

Le regard bleu et en colère de Naruto se plisse et il pointe un doigt accusateur à Sasuke. « Et regarde ce qu'il porte aujourd'hui! _J'ai fait ton linge, putain d'_ ** _ingrat_**! »

Sasuke a envie de dire que Naruto _est_ un idiot, qu'il ne vit pas comme un porc, merci beaucoup—et que son appartement est propre sauf quelques assiettes qui traînent dans son évier. Aussi, vu que ce n'était pas son KONOHA FESTIVAL 2002 shirt, pourraient-ils arrêter de se plaindre? Mais juste quand il allait le faire, Kakashi arrive dans un simple ' _pop_ '.

Immédiatement, Naruto et Sakura abandonne leur tirade contre Sasuke et se tournent vers Kakashi. « T'es en retard! »

« De _trois_ heures! »

« _Une fois_ , tu pourrais pas être à l'heure juste _une fois_? »

Kakashi se racle la gorge. « Là-bas, » dit-il, se stoppant pour un effet dramatique—ou peut-être qu'il allait sortir une excuse décente. Sasuke n'est pas sûr—« Il y avait un débordement toxique au sud de la forêt. »

Sakura lève ses mains au ciel avec un grognement frustré et se tourne vers Naruto pour du soutien. Ils se consolent l'un et l'autre dans leur misère, secouant leurs têtes et chuchotent quelques chants archaïques que Sasuke devine être probablement à l'encontre de Kakashi—et Sasuke—qui délivreraient leurs esprits en Enfer pour l'éternité.

Kakashi sourit doucement à Sakura et Naruto avant de se retourner pour regarder Sasuke, prenant le serpent sur son bras et son apparence débraillé. Il y a une seconde, puis la main de Kakashi recouvre la nuque de Sasuke, l'attrapant fort et le poussant vers la fin du pont. Sasuke marche à la même allure que Kakashi et essaye de ne pas tomber lorsqu'il le serre un peu plus fort avant de le lâcher. Sasuke est presque de la même taille de Kakashi maintenant—presque un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq—et les épaules larges, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que le jounin ne l'intimidait toujours pas autant. « T'as été encore en retard pour l'entraînement aujourd'hui, Sasuke, » Kakashi dit.

Sasuke se moque et tourne sa tête, échappant au regard las de Kakashi. Naruto et Sakura parlent à l'un et l'autre dans le côté opposé du pont. Sakura fait quelques grands mouvement et Naruto hoche la tête en signe de compréhension. Sur son bras, il sent Kanaye bouger doucement.

« Kakashi, » dit une voix haletante.

« Ah, je te l'ai dit, n'est-ce pas, Namikaze? Il a été un ANBU pendant longtemps, mais il les a quittés il y a quelques années. Il est de retour en jounin, maintenant. Un de nos meilleurs, » Sarutobi dit.

Il y a un vaste silence, et puis, d'un air redoutablement fier, « Naturellement. C'est _mon_ élève. »

Sasuke est paralysé sur place, écoutant la discussion qui se déroulait par des voix dans sa tête—et ça devait l'être, ça devait être dans sa tête parce que Kakashi ne peut clairement pas les entendre. Kakashi ne parle jamais de son maître, son ancienne équipe, ou n'importe quoi en rapport avec l'ancienne Team 7. Mais ce Namikaze dans sa tête, lui, pense qu'il est le maître de Kakashi. Donc soit Sasuke a une imagination créative, soit…

« Alors? » Kakashi interrompt, un peu plus durement.

 _Dog-Master est énervé, tu devrais prendre retraite et te protéger_.

 _J'vais pas battre en retraite. Il était en retard aussi_ , Sasuke pense, et grimace à la façon pleurnicharde dont il l'avait dit. « J'ai trop dormi. L'alarme n'a pas suivi. »

« Oh? » Kakashi commence à ' _hm_ ' sous son souffle. « Et pourquoi ton serpent est concerné? »

Kanaye lève sa tête. _Dis au Dog-Master mon nom_. « Kanaye, » Sasuke traduit.

« Kanaye, » corrige Kakashi, l'expression toujours inerte. « Laisse Sasuke pour aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît. »

« Mais il est— »

« En train de te soigner, je vois ça, » Kakashi interrompt et regarde le serpent une nouvelle fois. « Pars, s'il te plaît. »

Si Kanaye en avait envie, il pourrait tuer Kakashi avec son poison en moins d'une minute. Mais lui, et les autres serpents, respectent Kakashi pour des raisons inconnues, et donc, Kanaye hocha la tête avant de regarder Sasuke, et Sasuke le laisser partir dans une fumée blanche à contrecoeur. Il cache sa grimace lorsque la douleur revient aussi vive qu'avant. Si Kakashi remarque l'inconfort de Sasuke, il ne le mentionne pas, regardant seulement Naruto et Sakura.

Avec un air maussade, Sasuke se détourne, prêt à retourner les deux autres lorsque Kakashi ajoute d'un petit air content, « Oh, et Sasuke? Tu peux rejoindre Lee dans ses cinquante tours de pistes autour du village aujourd'hui. »

Dans son esprit, il entend une voix dire—comme si la personne était juste à côté de lui—« Mon Dieu, Kakashi, tu as grandi jusqu'à devenir tout à fait un professeur. »

* * *

Lee regarde le ciel lorsqu'il voit Sasuke perché là-haut, sur un des murs du village. Il attend que Sasuke descende du mur et le regarde atterrir soigneusement hors du village avant de demander « En retard pour l'entrainement encore, hein? »

Sasuke grogne sous son souffle et se met en place à côté de Lee. C'est devenu une routine maintenant, et Sasuke déteste de l'admettre, mais ce n'était pas la pire des punitions du monde de courir avec Lee. Au moins, pas comme certaines personnes qu'il connait, Lee ne parle pas inutilement excepté pour les occasionnelles et rares « Fougue de notre jeunesse » profondité. Ils se préparent silencieusement,t et quand Lee offre des poids à Sasuke pour les utiliser, il secoue sa tête. Son corps est encore en train de souffrir, et il n'est pas sûr qu'il pourrait faire un seul pas de plus avec quinze extras kilogrammes de plus sur chaque jambe.

Une voix de plus en plus familière parle encore. « Cinquante tours, hein? »

« Je parie six cent ryo qu'il tombera raid mort avant le cinquantième. »

« Quatre-vingt sur le vingt-cinquième tour, » une troisième voix dit poliment. « Les hommes du Clan Uchiha sont nés et conçoivent des guerres. Il effectuera au moins la moitié de son travail. »

« Peut-être qu'on devrait arrêter, » interrompt Sarutobi. « Il peut nous entendre. » Il y a un silence après cela.

Sasuke les ignore, et quand Lee lui fait un hochement de tête, ils partent, suivant les murs qui dessinent la circonférence du village. Un peu inutilement, Sasuke regarde au-dessus de son épaule pour vérifier s'ils ne sont pas suivis. À côté de lui, Lee crie, « Tu veux venir manger au sushi après ça? »

Sasuke fait semblant de réfléchir à la réponse—il a une réputation à maintenir—mais c'est inutile face à quelqu'un comme Lee, donc il crie en guise de réponse, ignorant la crampe de sa jambe et la douleur de son bras, « Ouais. »

Il fait les cinquante tours, et dans son esprit, les voix se disputent pour savoir qui doit combien à qui. À la fin, tout le monde perd et grogne à cause de cette injustice. Ça devait dire quelque chose sur sa santé mentale, parce que Sasuke mord l'intérieur de sa joue pour stopper le sourire triomphant qui menaçait d'orner son visage.

Sakura attend à l'entrée du restaurant, et lorsqu'elle voit Lee, elle lui donne un petit sourire doux et timide. Lee le retourne avec un large sourire, et les trois entrent dans ledit restaurant. Et c'est là que Sasuke les voit: Naruto et Neiji, assis dans un coin isolé, qui parlent avec leurs têtes proches l'une de l'autre.

Lee se tend à côté de Sasuke, jette un coup d'oeil rapide vers lui. Sakura intervient, la voix un peu hésitante, « Peut-être qu'on devrait chercher des ramen? Je vais dire à Naruto qu'on— »

« Non, » Sasuke grogne et marche déterminé vers la table.

Naruto regarde vers Sasuke lorsqu'il glisse sur sa chaise, et un sourire railleur se dessine sur son visage. « Kakashi-sensei est vraiment énervé contre toi, hein? »

Sasuke grimace et tourne sa tête du total et sans-gêne manque d'espace entre Naruto et Neji. Une serveuse arrive pour prendre leurs commandes avant de disparaître pours quelques minutes avant de réapparaître avec une lignée de bols. Une fois qu'elle a servi les plats, elle se retourne pour quitter la table, son regard persistant sur Sasuke. Pour le plaisir—juste une manière mesquine d'aller mieux—Sasuke lui offre un regard reconnaissant. Elle rougit et murmure un, « Profitez, » avant de disparaître. Naruto le tape en-dessous de la table, l'air renfrogné. Son sourire a disparu. « Aucune honte. Vraiment aucune honte. »

Sasuke tait le _Regarde qui parle_ qui essaye de sortir de sa gorge et se résout à un sourire à la place. Son regard persiste un peu trop longtemps sur Naruto lorsqu'il se retourne vers Neji pour finir sa phrase, totalement inconscient de l'expression qui traverse le visage de Sasuke à cet instant. Il devrait être habitué à cela maintenant, il pense, mais c'est inutile quand il est assis juste en face Neji et Naruto. Parce que quand Sasuke est parti retrouver Orochimaru, apparemment Neji s'était soigneusement installé à sa place.

 _Apparemment_.

Sakura grogne avant d'ordonner à tout le monde de manger et d'arrêter d'agir comme des hommes autour d'elle, n'en avait-elle pas assez d'eux déjà, et où est Tenten?

Neji hausse les épaule à cette question, et le mouvement—tellement délibéré, tellement léger—fait frôler son épaule contre celle de Naruto. Quand Sasuke brise les baguettes, elles se brisent en plusieurs morceaux. Grognant, Sasuke se lève abruptement, s'excusant avant d'aller chercher une autre paire de baguettes. Il est au comptoir, demandant une autre paire de baguettes lorsqu'il sent Neji à ses côtés. « Si tu vas agir comme un connard, » Neji dit calmement, attrapant une poignée de serviette, « Tu devrais partir. »

Sasuke regarde les yeux bleus laiteux de Neji et serre ses poings, si fort que ses os commencent à être douloureux. « Casse toi, Hyuuga. » Et c'est une réponse tellement pitoyable, lui-même le sait.

Neji lui sourit, méchant et triomphant. « T'as donné ta langue au chat, Uchiha? »

Sasuke jette un coup d'oeil rapide vers Naruto qui est en train de rire à ce que Lee raconte. Si il doit frapper Hyuuga et doit partir avec son sang sur ses phalanges, Naruto ne lui pardonnera jamais, jamais. Pas après… « Si tu le blesses, » il dit à la place, et s'apprête à continuer sa phrase avec une menace—

« Pas tout le monde est comme toi, » Neji rétorque et tourne son dos à l'expression de Sasuke.

« Eh bien, c'est intéressant, » dit une voix à ses côtés. « Ton fils est demandé, Namikaze.

« Ils devraient tous les deux être castrés, » une autre voix crache en réponse, incroyablement énervée.

« Ce sont des adolescents, » vient la voix apaisante de Sarutobi. Il y a quelques moments de silence lors que Sasuke essaye de calmer sa fierté et son énervement, regardant comment Neji retourne après de Naruto. Puis, la même voix—Sarutobi—continua, « Sasuke, peut-être que tu devrais… »

« Je sais, » murmure Sasuke sous son souffle, se demandant pourquoi il est en train d'écouter à la folie qui se déroule dans sa tête, et retourne à la table. Il est surpris lorsqu'il sent une douce, étrangement légère, tape sur son épaule lorsqu'il commence à manger, la tête baissée vers son plat, évitant alors de voir le tendre, affectueux regard de Naruto sur Neji.

Comment cela avait commencé était inintéressant pour Sasuke, parce que tout ce qui compte maintenant est de briser les os de ce bâtard. Juste pour le plaisir. « T'as pas envie de m'énerver encore plus, » grogna Sasuke et tord le bras de Neji un peu plus.

« Oh, dis-moi, Uchiha, » Neji répond d'une voix traînante, et se tortille presque pour se débarrasser de Sasuke. Le brun atterrit quelques mètres plus loin sur les genoux, souriant. Neji se met en position, son bras bandé brill presque avec tout le chakra qui y circule. Il examine Sasuke pendant un moment avant d'activer son Byakugan, ses yeux tourbillonnant vers un gris d'acier bleu.

Sasuke laisse un grognement sortir de sa gorge et s'accroupit un peu plus bas contre le sol. Il n'aura même pas besoin du Sharingan pour mettre Neji hors d'état de nuire. « Oh, merde, » Sakura jure quelque part sur sa droite. « J'vais chercher Kakashi-sensei, ou Gai-sensei. N'importe qui… » Sa voix commence à s'évaporer plus elle s'éloigne.

« Ou l'Hokage! » lui crie Naruto avant de se tourner vers Sasuke. « C'est quoi ce bordel, Sasuke! On était juste en train de s'entraîner. » De l'autre côté, Lee essaye de son mieux de calmer Neji. « Allez, mec. C'est pas— »

Sasuke sourit, le sarcasme de la situation lui venant rapidement. Il y a eu des siècles de querelles entre les deux clans. Lui et Hyuuga sont, par droit de naissance, obligés de continuer ce débat. « Byakugan, si t'as trop peur d'attaquer— »

« T'es celui qui parle, Sharingan. » Neji se précipite, presque flou par sa vitesse, mais Sasuke—blessé, fatigué et aussi exténué qu'il l'est—n'a jamais ressenti une telle haine.

Entraînement, avait suggéré Naruto à la fin du repars, et une demie-heure après, c'est ici qu'ils sont.

Un kick—bloquage—coup de poing—balancement—coup de poing— _kick_ —et Neji est balancé vers l'arrière par la force de l'attaque. Il se reconcentre et regarde Sasuke, ses doigts se séparant doucement. « T'es en désavantage, Uchiha. Tes muscles sont fatigués et ton bras gauche est pratiquement inutile. Sans mentionner que t'es gaucher et que tu peux presque ne pas faire de jutsus. Abandonne. »

« Écoute-le, fils, » implore une fois.

« Désiste-toi. Ce n'est pas ton combat. »

« Essaye. » gronde Sasuke, et il s'entend lui-même d'une manière animale. « Juste putain d'essaye. »

Neji apparaît quelques centimètres à côté de lui, et des poings s'envolent. Ignorant sa propre douleur, Sasuke lève ses mains, fait quelques mouvements, prend une longue respiration, et souffle si fortement que ses dents brûlent et qu'il ne peut respirer pendant quelques secondes après. Il y a une boule de feu juste en face de lui, aveuglante dans sa chaleur et lumière, et quand elle disparaît, Neji est en face de lui, en trombe, une furieuse tournante tornade de kunais. C'est la technique de Tenten—Sasuke l'avait vu avant—mais Neji l'a modifié.

Sasuke l'évite dans une fumée blanche. Ça ne lui donne pas beaucoup de temps, mais assez pour qu'il puisse faire quelques techniques d'invocation. La douleur dans son bras est désormais en train d'hurler, et les cicatrices sur sa main saignent vivement. Sasuke ignore tout cela en faveur de sa prochaine attaque. Il sort son épée de sa main droite, balançant le poids familier dans sa main. C'est encore une nouvelle technique, tellement nouvelle qu'en fait, Neji—pas Naruto— sera le premier à la voir. Et à la vivre.

Pour l'amour des sentiments, Sasuke appelle cela le _Up Orochimaru's Ass Jutsu_.

« Et on y va, » murmure Sasuke sous son souffle, et l'épée commence à pétiller et scintiller de chakra. Les kunais arrêtent de voler, et Neji se pause pendant un moment pour offrir à l'épée de Sasuke un regard méfiant.

 _Un_ , Sasuke compte dans son esprit et ouvre ses jambes, pour prendre appui. _Deux_ , Sasuke respire, et bouge sa main le long de la taille de la lame. _Trois_.

« Sasuke, peut importe ce que tu fais— » la voix de Sarutobi coupe, urgente.

« Maintenant, » Sasuke grogne, et pousse le chakra dans sa jambe gauche. Il tourne dans un arc de cercle, la lame tournant elle aussi dans l'air. Un jet bleu sort de la lame et crépite contre le sol, deux mètres saufs de Neji qui recule en arrière à l'attaque. Quand la poussière se stabilise, il y a un profond mètre de fossé dans le sol là où le jet bleu est entré en contact.

La surprise dans les yeux de Neji—qui se tourne rapidement en colère—fait de tout cela digne d'intérêt. « C'était quoi ça? »

« Foudre, » Sasuke grogne. « Du feu transformé en foudre. »

« Du feu, » ce n'est pas Neji, mais Naruto. « Mais comment t'as pu… »

« Trop peur, Hyuuga? »

« Comment t'as fait ça? » Sasuke entend Lee se demander dans l'arrière-plan, coupé de souffle et impressionné.

Sasuke ne retient pas de réponse. Il se rappelle de l'une des voix dans son esprit dire, _Les hommes du Clan Uchiha sont nés et conçoivent des guerres_ , et c'est la vérité. « _Je_ suis un _Uchiha_. »

« Et moi, » contre Neji, souriant, se mettant au challenge. « _Je_ suis un Hyuuga. » Il fait une technique—un tourbillon de mouvements de doigts—et soudainement, Sasuke sent ses mains trembler jusqu'à rigidité. « Tu n'as pas bloqué assez mes attaques, » rajoute Neji. Il fait un petit mouvement de doigt, et un muscle dans le bras gauche de Sasuke se tord. « Ta colère te distrait. »

Sasuke plisse ses yeux, concentre son attention, et réalise que n'importe comment, à un moment, quelque part, Neji a accédé à son flux de chakra. _Claviculaire et antécubital_ , il entend la voix d'Iruka-sensei dans son esprit, et il peut presque voir son ancien professeur de l'Académie, pointer du doigt sur le poster d'anatomie sur le tableau. « Je n'ai pas encore utilisé mon Sharingan, » dit Sasuke et ferme les yeux, sentant le pincement familier de son Sharingan. Sans ouvre ses yeux, il demande, « Tu veux régler les choses maintenant? Byakugan ou Sharingan? »

« Aucun des deux, » intervient une dure voix de femme—Sakura a dû trouver Tsunade en premier— et la Terre tremble en-dessous des pieds de Sasuke, des murs de béton l'enfermant autour d'elles, et Sasuke retrouve l'obscurité.

* * *

Kanaye est là lorsqu'il se réveille—dans une chambre d'hôpital, observe-t-il distraitement—l'air énervé. Un serpent à sonnette arrive dans son champ de vision. « Fudo, » Sasuke essaye de dire, et avale le mauvais goût dans sa bouche. Les deux serpents le regardent lorsqu'il s'avance sur le côté pour cracher et s'étouffer. « J'crois que j'ai mangé un ver. »

« Tu, » Fudo siffle, faisant vibrer sa queue dangereusement, « es un _idiot_. »

« J'l'ai réalisé, » Sasuke grogne, et grimace lorsque Fudo avance sa tête et le mord sur le front. Ça va faire mal tout à l'heure, il peut déjà le sentir. « Mon bras, » dit-il, et quand il regarde vers le bas, il y a un cobra autour qui le serre si fort, pulsant de chakra. « Ishi. »

« Ta gueule, » Ishi répond, avec un ton très, très énervé qu'il fait grimacer Sasuke. Il a énervé les serpents deux fois avant, et ils le laissent savoir de manières toujours douloureuses, si ce n'est un peu désordonné. « Juste _tais-toi_. »

Sasuke s'étouffe quelques fois de plus, et quand rien ne sort il enfonce un doigt dans sa gorge et se force à vomir. Kanaye serre fermement son cou, un peu trop fort pour l'aider dans ce qu'il fait. « C'est— » halète Sasuke, « Bien— » Encore un halètement. « Merci— » Un dernier souffle frémissant. « Kanaye. »

« J'devrai te tuer, » marmonne le serpent sombre, et lui serre le cou encore une fois avant de s'en séparer.

« Je sais, » siffle Sasuke, la voix monotone, « C'était imprudent de ma part. J'ai pas été assez puni. J'aurais pu faire exploser mon corps. Bla, bla, bla. »

Soudainement, une des voix dans sa tête parle. « Tu penses qu'ils essayent de le tuer. »

« Non, je pense qu'ils doivent être en train d'essayer de le soigner, Tobi. À leur manière. »

Une voix demande, « Mais comment il les a appelés? »

« Ils doivent s'appeler eux-mêmes, » vient la tranquille, mécréante voix du Troisième Hokage.

Sasuke n'a pas le temps d 'écouter un peu plus la conversation parce que un fort, fort 'pop' intervient. Sasuke essaye de ne pas regarder, essaye du plus profond de son être, mais, il entend une voix féminine. Elle est profonde, résonne, et dominante dans la petite salle. Fudo recule. « Eh bien, fils, » il entend, et Sasuke se débrouille pour regarder le serpent, un python jaune et géant, à pois orange et brun.

Elle est la mère du Clan des Serpents de Sasuke, et pour cette occasion, elle s'est réduite elle-même afin de pouvoir entrer dans la chambre. Rien prend une profonde respiration, sa gorge devenant plus grosse à cause de cette acte, et sort sa langue. « Je devrai te manger, » elle dit après un moment, sa queue tapant contre le sol dans un lent rythme.

Rares sont les voix où Sasuke a vu Rin dans ce monde-ci. La première fois était quand elle l'avait testé pour voir si il la méritait. Il se souvient des crocs de Rin s'enfoncer dans son dos pour toucher le sommet de son rachis lombaire—une cérémonie d'initiation—son poison est comme une foudre vrombissante dans son sang. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, c'était quand il avait combattu et tué Orochimaru. Les deux fois, il était de la taille de ses crocs. Étrangement, entassé dans la même pièce qu'elle, il se sent beaucoup, beaucoup plus petit tout d'un coup.

Le fait qu'elle s'est appelée elle-même de l'Autre Monde en veut dire beaucoup, réalise Sasuke, sur la façon dévastatrice et totalement stupide dont il s'est comporté.

« Plutôt, » gronde Rin, « Je vais casser ton cul de stupide adolescent. »

« Hey, » Kanaye murmure, s'échappant de Sasuke rapidement. « Attends qu'on parte— » Sasuke prend une profonde respiration et se prépare quand Rin soulève son corps et le claque contre le mur. Le plâtre craque.

Sasuke gémit et roule sur son dos. « J'peux pas juste être privé de sortie? » lâche-t-il, essayant la blague. Elle ne semble pas amusée, donc il se recroqueville sur lui-même pour mieux se protéger. Rin le jette par-dessus la fenêtre et trois étages.

* * *

« Ow, » gémit Sasuke et s'accroche pathétiquement à Rin. Il est allongé sur son ventre, dans le centre de sa courbe. Ishi travaille sur la guérison de son bras gauche, Fudo est patiemment en train de pousser son tibia en-dessous de son muscle, et Kanaye est recroquevillé à côté de lui, jubilant. Rin respire, et le mouvement fait bondir Sasuke de un mètre en l'air. Quand elle expire, il retombe doucement. Il essaye encore parce qu'il sait, très bien, à quel point Rin craque quand il souffre. « _Owww_. »

« Tais-toi, garçon. » Rin intervient, l'air énervé, mais sa tête vérifie quand même son état. Sa langue sort et étale de la salive sur son corps. Sasuke l'enlève de son visage sans grande efficacité, gagne seulement une partie dans sa gorge à l'effort. « Ça te soignera, » Rin dit, d'un ' _hiss_ ' si fort. Fronçant ses sourcils, Sasuke se tourne sur le côté et observe le couvert forestier à trente mètres en-dessous d'eux. Rin les a déplacés dans la forêt entourant les murs du village, loin des yeux curieux et indiscrets.

« Recommence à jouer avec le feu comme ça, garçon, et je te mange. Je n'aime pas la chair humaine, mais pour toi je ferai une exception, » murmure Rin à elle-même, et stoppe sa tête à quelques mètres de Sasuke. Son regard doré et marronné est tranchant dans la lumière de la lune, tremblant de colère. « La stupidité. La _totale_ stupidité… »

Kanaye pouffe de rire, et Sasuke le tape, sa main alourdie par la bave de Rin. Immédiatement, la voix de Rin refait surface, aussi forte qu'un tonnerre. « Assez vous deux. Dors, garçon. »

« T'aurais seulement pu me punir, tu sais, » Sasuke murmure, et ferme les yeux lorsqu'il entend le rire de Rin (toujours en 'hiss').

« Tu ne veux pas être puni, » Kanaye répond, levant légèrement sa tête. « Crois moi. »

« Ils sont encore en train de 'hiss'? »

« Ça devient ennuyant… On devrait pas retourner au Village? »

La tête de Rin se lève, l'entièreté de son corps se tend. « Intrus, » grogne Rin, et son corps tremble d'anticipation. Sasuke se force pour se mettre en position assise, grimaçant à la pression. « Tu les entends? Oh, putain merci. »

« Qui? » Fude demande, sa tête se tournant tout autant.

« J'entends rien, » ajouta Kanaye, et regarde Rin avec un regard vacillant. « Tu entends quelque chose? »

Rin regarde vers le bas, un espace quelques mètres plus long de Sasuke, et ses yeux se rétrécissent en guise de reconnaissance. Sasuke laisse son Sharingan flamber sa vie. Ils sont là—tous les quatre—debout autour de différents endroits sur Rin. Sasuke observe Rin pour savoir si elle regarde dans la même direction. « Tu les voix aussi, hein? »

Rin racla sa gorge et râla en langue humaine, « Les Chefs de Clan. »

« Bonjour, Rin, » dit Sarutobi, levant son regard vers elle, accompagné d'une sourire. « Ça fait longtemps. Désoler de nous introduire comme ça. Je voulais juste être sûr que Sasuke aille bien. »

« Tu as ramené des invités, » dit Rin, fronçant les sourcils, avant de baiser sa tête au niveau de son estomac, quelques mètres plus loin de Sasuke, clignant des yeux d'un air las. Sa langue sort dangereusement. « C'est insolent de s'introduire dans un nid de serpent, Chef de Clan. Tu devrais le savoir. »

« Je sais, je sais, » concède Sarutobi, l'air convenablement apologétique. Il indique les trois autres du doigts et s'assoit les jambes croisés. Il est totalement confortablement face à la présence de Rin, d'une manière que Sasuke n'avait jamais vu auparavant—un étranger se conduire comme ça devant un serpent géant. « Mais certaines règles ne s'appliquent just pas aux morts. »

Sasuke décide qu'à ce moment, parmi d'autres, serait un bon moment pour s'évanouir. « Ah putain, » il murmure, et puis il—

 _S'évanouit_ , c'est ça.


End file.
